


Fake Christmas

by PaladinAlby



Series: Hobbit Husbands [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee are enjoying their sleep until two rascals come and ruin it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i dont know!

Their bed was warm. Warm enough to only have shorts on. That was what they were wearing.

Lee was lying down on his stomach, his arms tucked under his pillow and his head was stuffed into it. Richard was lying on his side, back towards Lee, his arm was folded under his head and he was snoring lightly.

Suddenly, their door creaked open. Aidan and Dean entered the bedroom, trying to contain their laughter. Softly they whispered to each other.

“You sure we should do this? Richard isn’t the nicest when woken up and Lee isn’t that kind either.” Dean stared at Aidan, searching for reassurance.

“Yes I am sure.” Aidan nodded at Dean who nodded back. “Ready. 3,2,1.”

Together they jumped on Richard and Lee’s bed, jolting the two men awake, while screaming in sync “IT’S CHRISTMAS.” Lee groaned and shoved his head under his pillows. Richard grumbled curse words towards Aidan and Dean.

“Come on guys where is your enthusiasm?” Dean squeaked as Lee threw a pillow at him.

“We have none as it is not Christmas” Lee mumbled laud enough for the two men to hear.

“Yes it is! IT’S CHRISTMAS” Aidan screamed out again, receiving a punch on the arm from Richard.

“It’s April 25th” Richard said, now fully awake and grumpy. Aidan chuckled and kissed Richard on the cheek.

“NO! IT’S CHRISTMAS” Aidan moved to where Dean was sitting next to Lee and started poking his side. Lee sat up and glared at the both of them. Aidan and Dean grinned at him but Lee rolled his eyes.

“I swear to god if you two do not get out now I will drag you two out.” Aidan and Dean shared a look and shrugged.

“Ok ok, whatever you say.” They both kissed Lee on the cheek as they left the room.

“Thank god” Lee said as he fell back onto the bed, moving to cuddle up to Richard. On the verge to falling back to sleep again, Aidan and Dean started blasting out Christmas music. Richard groaned and got up to shit off the music. 

Lee lay in bed chuckling as he heard Richard kick the two men out of the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> i worry myself sometimes o.o


End file.
